falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
ConnieAbernathy.txt
__TOC__ DialogueAbernathyFarm |scene= |srow=15 |topic=001A4D05 |before=Player Default: All right. |response=''{Neutral}'' Take a look. |after=Connie: Mary was a good kid. She had fire in her. I can't tell you how many arguments we had. That girl hated rules, and believe me, I had plenty. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A4D04 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Being short with the player. / Stern}'' Suit yourself. |after=Connie: Mary was a good kid. She had fire in her. I can't tell you how many arguments we had. That girl hated rules, and believe me, I had plenty. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001A4D03 |before=Player Default: Maybe later. |response=''{Neutral}'' Let me know if you change your mind. |after=Connie: Mary was a good kid. She had fire in her. I can't tell you how many arguments we had. That girl hated rules, and believe me, I had plenty. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001A4D02 |before= |response=''{Relieved, slightly sad. Remembering her daughter. / Neutral}'' Thanks to you? Better. |after=Connie: Mary was a good kid. She had fire in her. I can't tell you how many arguments we had. That girl hated rules, and believe me, I had plenty. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0009FF49 |before=Player Default: You did your best. |response=''{Reflective with a tiny bit of hopelessness. / Somber}'' Did I? What's the best you can do in a world like this? |after=Connie: We knew the risks of having kids these days, and we took 'em. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0009FF47 |before=Player Default: All those rules are probably what pushed her. |response=''{In a sort of "Believe me, I know" tone. / Somber}'' Believe me, not a day goes by when that thought doesn't cross my mind. |after=Connie: We knew the risks of having kids these days, and we took 'em. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0009FF43 |before=Player Default: You only wanted to keep her safe. |response=''{Regretful / Somber}'' Ain't that the truth... and look where it got me. |after=Connie: We knew the risks of having kids these days, and we took 'em. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0009FF42 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Do you regret it? All the rules? |response=''{Serious / Somber}'' I'd say sure, but who knows. Without those rules, maybe something worse happens. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Sad / Sad}'' The only thing I regret is not being able to save her. |after=Connie: We knew the risks of having kids these days, and we took 'em. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0009FF41 |trow=3 |before=Connie: But it was worth it. I won't argue that. |response=''{Recomposing herself. Trying to put on a friendly tone. / Friendly}'' Anyway... enough. I'm sure you got plenty of your own thoughts to deal with rather than listen to mine. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Like I said, if you need something, just let me know. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Friendly}'' It's not everyday a stranger comes along and helps us out the way you did. |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0009FF40 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Did I? What's the best you can do in a world like this? |response=''{Reflective / thoughtful / Somber}'' We knew the risks of having kids these days, and we took 'em. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Thoughtful, reflective / Somber}'' But it was worth it. I won't argue that. |after=Connie: Anyway... enough. I'm sure you got plenty of your own thoughts to deal with rather than listen to mine. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0009BFEB |before=Connie: Take a look. |response=''{Reflective and somber- Recalling memories of her murdered daughter. / Somber}'' Mary was a good kid. She had fire in her. I can't tell you how many arguments we had. That girl hated rules, and believe me, I had plenty. |after=Player Default: You did your best. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=18 |topic=001A0075 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You'd think on a farm, you'd have produce. Not ammo and meds. |response=''{Mostly neutral but slightly irritated, as if she doesn't like to take the time to explain things. / Neutral}'' The tatos and melons are for the larger trade up in Diamond City. Not to mention our own table. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Mostly neutral but slightly irritated, as if she just wants a simple yes or no. / Neutral}'' So, still interested? |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=001A0074 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Ammo and meds? What kind of basic supplies are those? |response=''{Irritated}'' Very basic. You want to survive out here? You need ammo and meds. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' So, you up for a trade or not? |after=Player Default: Sounds good. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=001A006A |before=Player Default: I don't think so. |response=''{And straight up rude. / Irritated}'' Great. Maybe next time you can get right to the point instead of wasting my time. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001A0069 |before=Player Default: Can't say I've been to Diamond City yet. |response=''{Mostly neutral but slightly irritated, as if she doesn't like to take the time to explain things. / Neutral}'' Biggest city in the Commonwealth. Anything you need? Anything you want to know? That's the place to start. |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001A0068 |trow=7 |before=Player Default: What's a tato? Short for potato? |response=''{Irritated}'' You must be a real vault dweller if you don't know what a tato is. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Let's just say it's the mighty, rad-resistant cousin of the tomato and potato. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Tatos, mutfruit, tarberries. Things change to survive nuclear fallout. Get used to it. |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What's a tato? Short for potato? |response=''{She hates that she has to explain this. She sounds irritated and a little sarcastic. / Irritated}'' Let's just say it's the mighty, rad-resistant cousin of the tomato and potato. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Tatos, mutfruit, tarberries. Things change to survive nuclear fallout. Get used to it. |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: What's a tato? Short for potato? |response=''{Neutral}'' Good, when my husband actually gets around to doing it. That is, if no one raids the farm first. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Why ya think I'm selling ammo and meds? You can't protect yourself? The Commonwealth will swallow you right up. |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=Y3b}} |topic=00019A99 |before=Player Default: All right. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Nice doing business. |after=Player Default: Sounds good. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00019A98 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Neutral}'' If you say so. |after=Player Default: Sounds good. |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Neutral}'' Let me know if you change your mind. |after=Player Default: Sounds good. |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Neutral}'' Fine by me. |after=Player Default: Sounds good. |abxy=B4a}} |topic=00019A96 |before= |response=''{Modest / Neutral}'' It ain't a lot, but I've got a few basic supplies. Ammo, meds, that sort of thing. |after=Player Default: Sounds good. |abxy=Y1a}} DialogueAbernathyFarmBlakeConnie |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00072C3D |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' We're going to need more salt soon. You better get on back to Diamond City before long. |after=Blake: I'll get around to it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00072C3B |before=Blake: I'll get around to it. |response=''{Irritated}'' You always say that. "I'll get around to it." What are you waiting for, exactly? |after=Blake: For you to quit nagging me about it, that's what. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00072C38 |before=Blake: Damn Mole Rats have been at the Tatoes again. |response=''{Question}'' Wasn't there that trader came through? Selling traps? |after=Blake: Sure, but he was charging so much I could sell him Lucy and that still wouldn't cover it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00072C36 |trow=2 |before=Blake: Sure, but he was charging so much I could sell him Lucy and that still wouldn't cover it. |response=''{Irritated}'' Blake Abernathy, shame on you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' That's our daughter you're talking about! |after=Blake: Just telling you how it is, dear. |abxy=A1b}} DialogueAbernathyFarmConnieLucy |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00072C30 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Lucy, ain't you done today's wash yet? |after=Lucy: No mom, I haven't got around to it yet. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00072C2E |before=Lucy: I'm too busy doing the other fifty things you keep telling me to do. |response=''{Stern}'' You watch your mouth, or you're staying home the next time your father goes to Diamond City. |after=Lucy: Well, I'm trying to get everything done, but the wash takes forever. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00072C2C |before=Lucy: Well, I'm trying to get everything done, but the wash takes forever. |response=''{Stern}'' Enough griping. Just get on with your work. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportConnieAbernathy.txt